Majin Tuol
Majin Tuol (魔神ツール Majin Tsūru) ''is a giant statue monster that is a powerful deity to the Godzillans and their savior. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Majin Tuol is the mighty protector of the Godzillans and is very wise and powerful. He is very protective of the Godzillans and will go out to fight to defend them and his "home". Though, since the Godzillans are mostly peaceful nowadays, Majin Tuol only comes out unless the situation is very dire and the time calls for him to be reawakened. Being an ancient figure, Majin Tuol is also an an enigmatic figure, as he is known to be quiet, but when he does speak, he's as loud as thunder rolling. History Backstory While it's unknown where or when Majin Tuol was created, Majin Tuol was a giant warrior statue stated to have been built by ancient Godzillans to defend them from any incoming threats. Or others say he was supreme being that was around since the earliest days of the Godzillans. It's not entirely known for sure. Nonethless, Majin Tuol is seen as an important member of Godzillan lore, due to his divine presence, him saving the species from extinction and defending them at their times of need. Majin Tuol helped in the Godzillan/Sunerian War and was responsible for chasing out the cloaked demon known as Manto away from the galaxies, trapping him at his own homeworld instead, where he stayed for more than 9,000 years. After the defeat of Manto and the aftermath of the Godzillan/Sunerian War though, Majin Tuol then entered a deep slumber and became inactive, as the Godzillans were now safe from further harm. Majin Tuol would then stay asleep for several years to come... Debut: Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2 During Inconnu's arrival, TripGoji then entered to Earth himself and warned Kunin and Rozan that Manto was coming back. In order to stop Manto from rising again, TripGoji told Kunin that he would have to go on a quest to bring back Majin Tuol, as he was the only one who could defeat Manto, as foretold by the Godzillans. Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji would then go on a quest to find Majin Tuol. Sometime later, Kunin would arrive on Heck, albeit he was unconsciou upon arrival due to crash-landing down there. Meanwhile in Kunin's psyche, Kunin began to have a strange vision. In it; he stood floating in a completely black background, up until a colorful flame erupted in front of him. Out from the flames, rose up a pale, talking stone-fox who began to speak to him; he began to say that he could help Kunin out on his "darkest hour". Kunin asked The Inari what he mean't; to which The Inari revealed to him that the one they seek; Majin Tuol was buried on the planet Heck, the very same planet they stood on. Kunin asked the Inari on where exactly they could find Majin Tuol, to which the Inari revealed he was buried near some place called the "Graveyard". Before anymore could be said, The Inari had to go, as he knew Kunin was about to wake up. With that, Kunin thanked the Inari for his help; Kunin then woke up finding himself to awakened by being zapped by electric eels. Kunin then traveled to the center of the planet along with Gamoni and Garbage Monster to awaken Majin Tuol, only to get into a giant battle with the Living Sunerian Statue. As the intense battle with the gargantuan statue dragged on, Kunin tried to think of a way to get rid of the giant statue once and for all without any interference, but Gamoni reminded him that the giant statue was resistant to their beam attacks, meaning that it could take a really long time to destroy it. As Kunin talked to Gamoni some more, Garbage Monster then ran up and attacked the Living Sunerian Statue. Kunin ran up to Garbage Monster telling him no to do this and that it wasn't his fight, but Garbage Monster refused to listen, as he wanted to do something right and to protect Kunin and Gamoni. Kunin watched in horror as the Living Sunerian Statue then grabbed Garbage Monster of it's back and then threw him across the area against a space garbage pit, making a big explosion. Enraged, Kunin leaped at the Living Sunerian Statue, but the giant statue didn't care and just kicked Kunin across the field, causing Kunin to hit his head against a big rock and knocking him out unconscious. As Kunin lay there, he then entered into another vision with the Inari again. The Inari told him that thanks to the massive explosions they did there on the battlefield, Majin Tuol was now awake again. However, the Inari warned Kunin that he also happened to be standing in the same area Majin Tuol would be rising up from and told him to wake up now and get out of there. Kunin then woke up, with Gamoni by his his side. Kunin told her that they had to get out of there. Kunin and Gamoni then ran aways from the spot. Majin Tuol then made his entrance, smashing out from the desert plains and roared at the skies, making his presence known. Majin Tuol spotted the Living Sunerian Statue and then made quick work of the statue beast, slicing at it with his might sword, killing the Living Sunerian Statue once and for all. The attacking Narutons saw this and then retreated in fear. Kunin roared victoriously and waked up to get back with Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji. Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan then flew off to go find Garbage Monster and Gamoni then slipped aways, as she had other matters to attend to. Kunin talked to TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar, congratulating them both on a job well done, but their was still much work to be done soon. With that, they decided to take a break until dawn; TripGoji fell asleep, Majin Tuol sat down in silence watching over them, while Kunin and Biker Jet Jaguar sat down and began to talk to each other. Insanity Incarnate Pt. 1: Journey's End Majin Tuol then sent Kunin and Biker Jet Jaguar back to Earth (TripGoji took off on his own). Majin Tuol decided to round up many Godzillans back on the Godzillan homeworld, so that they could help him (as well as Kunin, Rozan and the other Godzillans) fight against Manto, as they needed all the help they could get. The Godzillans then saw Majin Tuol flying around on their planet, to which the Elder Godzillan and many other Godzillans were excited that he had returned. Majin Tuol and the Godzillans then gathered up an army and then flew all the way to the Manto Planet to finish off Manto and his evil swarm. Insanity Incarnate Pt. 3: The Fall of Manto As Kunin, Rozan, TripGoji, Lushan and RabanGoji landed on the Manto Planet, they got into battle position, ready to fight against Manto and his horde. As the five Godzillans were about to be overwhelmed however, they were then aided by Majin Tuol and the Godzillans to help them, Lighting then striked at Manto, causing Manto to float back; Majin Tuol flew in and began his fight against Manto. Manto saw that Majin Tuol had returned and hissed; Manto raised his tendrils and then charged towards him. Main Tuol got out his mighty sword and then swung it towards Manto; to which Manto transformed his left arm into a giant dark blade and swung it towards Majin Tuol's sword; causing the two blades to clash against each other, the loud clashing sound could be heard across the land like thunder. Majin Tuol and Manto were locked into a duel. Manto then blasted a darkness beam against Majin Tuol, causing Majin Tuol to stagger back. A giant, magical, stone sword slammed against Manto's back, revealing that TK Majin Tuol had also appeared to combat Manto. Majin Tuol then summoned a light slash from his sword at Manto, causing Manto to screech and hover around. Manto floated back a bit, lashing out tendrils as he gets into battle position against Majin Tuol and TK Majin Tuol. Manto then lashing out his tendrils some more against both Majin Tuol and TK Majin Tuol up until then shot powerful light beams from his eyes against Manto, blasting Manto. Then out from the skies, came a beam of light. A new warrior known as Sol then arrived to assist Majin Tuol to combat against Manto. Manto hissed and then fought against both Sol and Majin Tuol. After much battling, Manto was then defeated by the combined attacks of Majin Tuol's Mighty Light Slash, Sol's sphere of energy and the Eight Forked Serpent's blast; creating an Ultinova attack. The Ultinova attack blasted at Manto, creating a MASSIVE explosion and destroying him. With Manto now vanquished, Majin Tuol then raised his sword up in the air, victorious. After the fight was over, Majin Tuol then walked over to the five Godzillans (Kunin, Rozan, TripGoji, RabanGoji and Lushan) and then picked them up, flying them home to Earth. After he put the five Godzillans back to Earth, Majin Tuol then flew back to the Godzillan Planet and went back to slumber, his work now finished. Abilities * '''Flight: '''Despite being very slow moving on land, Majin Tuol can fly at a surprising high speed in the air. Majin Tuol can fly at Mach 7. * '''Divine Strength: '''Majin Tuol's most powerful ability. * '''Mighty Sword: '''Main Tuol's main weapon of choice, a gigantic sword that he can use for battle. Majin Tuol can fire powerful light beams from his blade via gathering enough light energy to access it. * '''Eye Beams:' Majin Tuol can shoots powerful eye lasers. * Mighty Light Slash: '''Majin Tuol's finisher move, the Mighty Light Slash, a powerful slashing attack from his blade. Weaknesses * '''Slow Movement: Due to his towering size and being a giant statue, Majin Tuol moves at a very slow rate. Trivia * Majin Tuol was likely inspired by the Daiei statue kaiju, Daimajin. * Majin Tuol's actions in the unmade film are similar to King Caesar's in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. King Caesar was woken up to fight Mechagodzilla and later returned to sleep. * He is one of the very few parts of Godzillan lore that is not from A Space Godzilla (1979). He instead actually originates from the scrapped film Godzilla vs. the Space Monsters: Earth Directive. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Daidaikaiju Category:Lawful Good Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Deities Category:Youkai Category:Earth Defender Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Flying Characters Category:Protector Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)